GOLDEN☆STAR
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Vol.1 Bonus CD |previous = - |next = GOLDEN☆STAR (off vocal) |current track = GOLDEN☆STAR }} |font color = white |name = GOLDEN☆STAR |image = |kanji name = GOLDEN☆STAR |romaji name = GOLDEN☆STAR |translation = GOLDEN☆STAR |type = Insert Song |artist = |3=Shining Stars}} (ST☆RISH & QUARTET NIGHT) |lyrics = - |composition = - |arrangement = - }} Lyrics: English = '''Ｒ: The light of the future we depict, Ｒ': How will it shine? 'Ａ: When I can seize something with my outstretched hand, Ｃ': When will that day come? 'Ｏ: We'll move forward Ｍ': Without fear, 'Ｎ: All of our wishes Ｔ': Bundled together, 'Ｒ: If we look up Ｓ': At any time, 'Ｃ: We're not alone ST☆RISH: Passion, QUARTET NIGHT: Bonds, ST☆RISH: Courage, QUARTET NIGHT: Heart, ST☆RISH: As we QUARTET NIGHT: Are now, All: We'll sing it all into one! All: And now our hearts overlap and fuse together It will emit a golden gleam, won't it? So that it becomes a star that grants our wishes, We want to start a revolution… Risk your life! ST☆RISH: Something to change the world QUARTET NIGHT: Something to breathe strongly ST☆RISH: It may be very small QUARTET NIGHT: But I believe All: This dream… Take wing! Ｒ': With the responsibilities we're taught, 'Ｒ: We change by our own power Ａ': If you could come along with us, 'Ｃ: We'll watch your back Ｏ': So that you'd answer, 'Ｍ: What should we do? Ｎ': The top is so high up 'Ｔ: It appears hazy Ｒ': But someday, 'Ｓ: We'll take off Ｃ''': And surpass it! '''ST☆RISH: Bound by QUARTET NIGHT: Our resolve, ST☆RISH: Aiming QUARTET NIGHT: High, ST☆RISH: As it QUARTET NIGHT: Is now, All: Our song changes into wings! All: In a land far away, a warm Eternal light is smiling For the day when that can exist, I'll send you the greatest smile! ST☆RISH: The words I want to give you are now QUARTET NIGHT: Soaring into the heavens ST☆RISH: To my beloved person QUARTET NIGHT: These feelings I send All: I'll continue to hold them close! All: Resonating on the hill of this love Are the feelings I want to convey ST☆RISH: Because dreams QUARTET NIGHT: Are without end, All: Since that is so, ST☆RISH: No matter QUARTET NIGHT: When, ST☆RISH: No matter QUARTET NIGHT: When, ST☆RISH: For the sake QUARTET NIGHT: Of everyone, All: We'll put our hopes into song… All: And now our hearts overlap and fuse together It will emit a golden gleam, won't it? So that it becomes a star that grants our wishes, We want to start a revolution… Risk your life! ST☆RISH: Our voices woven together, QUARTET NIGHT: We'll never forget it ST☆RISH: The proof of this miracle, QUARTET NIGHT: We'll leave it here All: This dream, forever… All: La la la… All: And now our hearts are fusing into one It will emit a golden gleam, won't it? Kanji, Romaji and English Translation by Llama like Sarah! |-| Romaji = Ｒ': egaku mirai no hikari 'Ｒ: donna kagayaki na no ka? Ａ': nobasu te ni wa nanika ga 'Ｃ: tsukameru hi ga kuru no ka? Ｏ': massugu susumou 'Ｍ: osorezu ni Ｎ': negai subete o 'Ｔ: taba ni shite Ｒ': miagereba 'Ｓ: itsudatte Ｃ''': hitori janai '''ST☆RISH: jounetsu QUARTET NIGHT: kizuna ST☆RISH: yuuki QUARTET NIGHT: kokoro ST☆RISH: ari no QUARTET NIGHT: mama o All: hitotsu ni shite utaou All: soshite HĀTO wa kasanaritokeatte kogane no kirameki o hanatsu darou kibou o ataeru hoshi ni naru tame ni kakumei o okoshitai…inochi kakete ST☆RISH: sekai o kaeru nanika QUARTET NIGHT: tsuyoku ibuku nanika ST☆RISH: chippoke kamoshirenai QUARTET NIGHT: dakedo shinjite All: yume yo…habataite Ｒ': seoi oshieru koto de 'Ｒ: jibun no chikara ni kawaru Ａ': tsuite koreru no naraba 'Ｃ: senaka de mimamorou Ｏ': kotaeru tame ni wa 'Ｍ: dou sureba ii? Ｎ': choujou wa takaku 'Ｔ: kasunderu Ｒ': demo itsuka 'Ｓ: tobitatte Ｃ''': koetekou '''ST☆RISH: tsunagu QUARTET NIGHT: ketsui ST☆RISH: ue o QUARTET NIGHT: mezashi ST☆RISH: aru ga QUARTET NIGHT: mama no All: uta o TSUBASA ni kaete All: haruka chihei no saki ni wa atatakai eien no HIKARI ga waratteru sonna sonzai ni nareru hi no tame ni ichiban no egao o todokete yuku ST☆RISH: okuritai kotoba ga ima QUARTET NIGHT: oozora o kaketeku ST☆RISH: daisuki na hito e QUARTET NIGHT: todoke omoi yo All: dakishimetsudzukeru All: hibikiau kono ai no oka de tsutaetai kimochi ga arunda ST☆RISH: owaranai QUARTET NIGHT: yume datte All: aru koto o ST☆RISH: donna QUARTET NIGHT: toki mo ST☆RISH: donna QUARTET NIGHT: toki mo ST☆RISH: minna QUARTET NIGHT: no tame All: uta ni inori o komete… All: soshite HĀTO wa hitotsu ni tokeatte kogane no kirameki o hanatsu darou kibou o ataeru hoshi ni naru tame ni kakumei o okoshitai…inochi kakete ST☆RISH: tsumugiatta kono koe wa QUARTET NIGHT: zutto wasure wa shinai ST☆RISH: kiseki no akashi o QUARTET NIGHT: koko ni nokosou All: yume yo eien ni… All: La La La… All: soshite HĀTO wa hitotsu ni tokeatte kogane no kirameki o hanatsu darou |-| Kanji = 嶺二: 描く未来の光 蘭丸: どんな輝きなのか？ 藍': 伸ばす手には何かが 'カミュ: 掴める日がくるのか？ 音也: まっすぐ進もう 真斗: 恐れずに 那月: 願いすべてを トキヤ: 束にして レン: 見上げれば 翔': いつだって 'セシル: 一人じゃない ST☆RISH: 情熱 QUARTET NIGHT: 絆 ST☆RISH: 勇気 QUARTET NIGHT: 心 ST☆RISH: ありの QUARTET NIGHT: ままを 全員: 一つにして歌おう 全員: そしてハートは重なり溶け合って 黄金(こがね)の煌めきを放つだろう 希望を与える星になるために 革命を起こしたい…命かけて ST☆RISH: 世界を変える何か QUARTET NIGHT: 強く息吹く何か ST☆RISH: ちっぽけかもしれない QUARTET NIGHT: だけど信じて 全員: 夢よ…羽撃いて 嶺二: 背負い教えることで 蘭丸: 自分の力に変わる 藍': ついてこれるのならば 'カミュ: 背中で見守ろう 音也: 応えるためには 真斗: どうすればいい？ 那月: 頂上は高く トキヤ: 霞んでる レン: でもいつか 翔': 飛び立って 'セシル: 超えてこう ST☆RISH: 繋ぐ QUARTET NIGHT: 決意 ST☆RISH: 上を QUARTET NIGHT: 目指し ST☆RISH: あるが QUARTET NIGHT: ままの 全員: 歌をツバサに変えて 全員: 遥か地平の先には温かい 永遠のヒカリが笑ってる そんな存在になれる日の為に 一番の笑顔を届けてゆく ST☆RISH: 贈りたい言葉が今 QUARTET NIGHT: 大空を翔てく ST☆RISH: 大好きな人へ QUARTET NIGHT: 届け想いよ 全員: 抱きしめ続ける 全員: 響きあうこの愛の丘で 伝えたい気持ちがあるんだ ST☆RISH: 終わらない QUARTET NIGHT: 夢だって 全員: あることを ST☆RISH: どんな QUARTET NIGHT: ときも ST☆RISH: どんな QUARTET NIGHT: ときも ST☆RISH: みんな QUARTET NIGHT: の為 全員: 歌に祈りを込めて… 全員: そしてハートはひとつに溶け合って 黄金(こがね)の煌めきを放つだろう 希望を与える星になるために 革命を起こしたい…命かけて ST☆RISH: 紡ぎ合ったこの声は QUARTET NIGHT: ずっと忘れはしない ST☆RISH: 奇跡の証を QUARTET NIGHT: 此処に残そう 全員: 夢よ永遠に… 全員: La la la… 全員: そしてハートはひとつに溶け合って 黄金(こがね)の煌きを放つだろう Videos References Navigation Category:Songs Category:ST☆RISH (songs) Category:QUARTET NIGHT (songs)